The present invention is directed to a valve stem and method of making a valve stem, and in particular to an over-molded valve stem for a valve assembly.
Valve stems include sealing surfaces that are used to form seals against the flow of air or fluid by engaging with corresponding surfaces within a valve body. Valve stems may be formed to include a rigid interior component upon which seal rings may be placed, or about which material may be molded to form sealing surfaces. In the case of molded valves it is often necessary to grind the elastomeric material that has been molded thereon to remove parting lines or other irregularities due to the criticality of the seals.